Changes of the Heart
by Leathie
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha after seven years and has devistated Sakura's team sent to investigate mysterious happenings in the Konoha forest. After waking to find everyone but herself dead she begins to wonder why Sasuke let her live? How will Konoha d
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto, but sometimes I wish I did!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Return of Uchida Sasuke**

It had been a long battle on that rainy night, the stench of blood was everywhere despite the efforts of the rain to wash it away. Looking up to the sky she could see the moon peeking through the clouds casting a blue glow upon the ground ridden with dead bodies. So many have died, friends and enemies. I was part of this too. she tried not to vomit but it was becoming increasingly harder not to do so. Looking at her hands she was shocked at the amount of blood on them, she turned her face from them quickly. Is anyone else alive? Urgently she walked from the spot where she had come too and looked around for any signs of life.

She walked for hours it seemed looking at the bodies of her team members, fifty four in all, some of the best chunins and jounins she had ever known taken down so easily by what seemed a meager threat. That threat had escalated into something far beyond her team's capabilities. She still couldn't believe it had been Uchida Sasuke.

She stopped walking when she heard the sound of a kunai thunk into a nearby tree. She froze. Did he come back!? Has he come to finish the job?

"Sakura chan!!" She recognised that voice to her relief.

Naruto jumped down from the trees and rushed over to her. "Sakura chan, are you okay? Are you wounded?"

"I... I don't think so Naruto." She looked at him in a painful way.

Naruto's mouth was agape as he scanned the surroundings. "Kami... what did this?"

"S..." She couldn't say his name it just wouldn't come out. She gritted her teeth and willed the words to come out of her mouth. "Sasuke! He was here.... he... he did this!" Sakura reeled forward and landed in the mud sobbing.

Naruto knelt down and lifted Sakura to her knees. "Are you sure? Are you positive it was Sasuke?" She nodded her head as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Naruto held her close and lifted her up to stand. "Anbu should be here soon."

Just as Naruto spoke Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the startled jounins. "Who did this?" Kakashi said gravely.

"Sakura chan said that Sasuke is back, and that he did this."

Kakashi's eye widened. "This is not good." He signaled to the anbu members and they gathered around the ex-anbu. "We have a missing nin close to Konoha, I want everyone alert. The nin is Uchida Sasuke, be extremely cautious. If you should see him do not approach him but contact either myself or Hokage sama. Clean this up as quickly as possible and return to Konoha." The Anbu members all bowed and went about their business.

"What now Kakashi?" Naruto asked still holding Sakura.

"We need to go back to town and see Hokage sama immediately. Also we should take Sakura to a doctor."

"No sensei, I'm fine really. I've already started to heal myself, all I would really need is rest and I will get that after reporting to Tsunade sensei." She could hear the pleading pitch in her voice but she didn't care Sakura had to re account what happened to Tsunade or else they could all be in great danger.

* * *

Well this is my first try at posting a story on this site so for a first chapter what do you think? Plz R&R! 


	2. Master of the Mudering Snakes

My goodness! I need to start finishing this story! Thanks to those who RR the last chapter, I'll try to make this chapter longer. BTW I don't own Naruto… but I should…

Chapter 2: Master of the Murdering Snakes

The journey back to Konoha didn't take very long but it was exhausting on Sakura who held onto Kakashi for dear life. She was drained physically and emotionally from the trauma she sustained at the hands of her former teammate and ex-heartthrob Uchida Sasuke. Sakura still couldn't believe that she was the only one left alive from the large team she went with but mostly she was shocked at what Sasuke had become, a cold blooded murderer.

They entered the outskirts of town and Kakashi began to head for the medical facilities but stopped when Sakura let out a yelp. "Don't take me there… take me to Tsunade sama. Please."

Kakashi held a concerned look in his visible eye but he knew that what chakra Sakura had left was going toward healing her wounds. He noticed as they progressed to Konoha that the gashes on her arms and legs had stopped bleeding and were beginning to close and turn pink as the skin regenerated itself, medical nins amazed Kakashi at times and Sakura was one of the best. "Alright, but you will rest right after meeting her."

The scene in Hokage Tsunade's office was of utter chaos when Kakashi came in with a beaten and bruised Sakura in his arms. All sorts of medical equipment were brought in and Tsunade was yelling at Kakashi for not taking her to the medical facilities first. Kakashi took the scolding in his usual manner but then gave a serious look to the Hokage. " Uchida Sasuke has returned."

Tsunade went silent and stared hard at the masked jounin. " Where and when was he spotted?"

"He was sighted by Sakura's border patrol team… they were attacked, Sakura is the only survivor." Kakashi looked to the pink haired beauty lying still on Tsunade's plush couch. She was looking up at the ceiling with tears pouring out of her eyes, at this sight Kakashi's heart fell into his stomach he hadn't seen her so upset for many years, in fact she was only this upset when Sasuke left Konoha.

"Tsu… Tsunade sama, I'm ready to give you a report." Sakura let the words slide out of her mouth slowly with little effort she didn't know how long she would remain conscious.

Tsunade sat down in a chair next to the couch and grasped Sakura's hand. Tsunade let her chakra flow into Sakura to give her strength. "Tell me all that happened."

Sakura took a long deep breath and held back more tears she could feel coming. "Everything was going normally, the border looked good we had no trouble until tonight." She cast her gaze to the lights in the ceiling. "Sasuke began his attack when we reached a clearing near the river bend. All I heard at first was screaming…" She thought back to the men who were behind them, their screams as they were attacked, " then I saw what it was, a snake, the gigantic snake Manda was tearing though the ranks and leaving the dead behind. I did what I could. We scattered the ranks and took to the trees I faced the snake and crippled it by punching the ground, it lost traction in the chasm I created and was trapped for a short time. I was approaching the beast to kill it when a flash of darkness sped by me and killed two of my comrades, when I turned to look I stared right into a pair of sharingan." Sakura shivered. "Sasuke was laughing like a madman and had me trapped in his sharingan." She stopped and took another breath. "He murdered each of them in front of my eyes while I couldn't move!" She clenched her fists into a tight ball and gritted her teeth. "I couldn't do anything!"

"Its okay, Sakura. You can't blame yourself for what Sasuke has done." Tsunade put her hand over Sakura's eyes. "Sleep now, you'll feel better in the morning." Tsunade sent a wave of chakra into Sakura that put her to sleep. Tsunade gently brushed Sakura's hair away from her face and sighed. "What do we do now…" She let the question hang in the air, not really expecting and answer.

Shikamaru came bursting through the door, he had just woken up and was a mess and didn't really want to get up at this troublesome time of night but he knew if he didn't come Tsunade would ring him a new one. "Hokage sama, your orders?"

Tsunade stood. "Send the special Anbu units to search the area for Uchida Sasuke, tell them to use extreme caution, we don't know what were up against. I can only imagine what Orochimaru could have done to him."

Shikamaru stood frozen in shock of hearing the news of Sasuke's return. It took him a minute to regain his composure. "Yes, Hokage sama."

"Also have the gates sealed no one is to leave the village unless given special permission by myself and double the watchmen around the outer walls, I don't want him getting in without at least being seen. That is all." She watched as Shikamaru left with great haste.

"Kakashi, take Sakura home. She will get more rest there, and it seems that she has her wounds well under control." Tsunade smiled at this she was proud of how much her student had grown.

Well, It is longer than the last chapter and I hope you all found it entertaining, I have more time now to work on this so I hope to get another chapter out by the end of the week. Please RR. The next chapter will get into the romance part of the story but I also promise lots of blood and gore and maybe even a lemon! BTW: KakaSaku


End file.
